crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Security
This is still subject to change at the whim of the canon authors, and some of it has. Overview Whateley has hired the best people they can find for these positions. Applicants are carefully investigated and must pass many tests to prove their ability. Many tests for their loyalty and commitment to their positions are also conducted, many without their knowledge. Continuing education is a must for everyone in the security organization. The majority of these men will have at least some military training, and combat experience is a plus on the resume. The security division reports directly to the school administrator. All officers are expected to be, or become upon hiring, federal law officers. As such they have the right to arrest and or give tickets for violations, and to carry firearms. The division is lead by a Chief: Currently Franklin Delarose. The main offices are in Kane Hall. Under Chief Delarose are his three lieutenants, each of whom controls three squads. If Chief Delarose is not available, the senior on-duty lieutenant has authority (and responsibility) for all security, personnel, and procedures on his watch. There are a total of nine active (or combat) squads. Each squad includes a sergeant and five squad officers. All are well trained and maintained in combat fitness. Three squads make up a platoon, which is commanded by a lieutenant. A lieutenant and his entire platoon serve two weeks on, one week off. The week off is often spent away from Dunwich. Each squad also has four weeks of intensive off-site training every year. This is broken up into different chunks, usually taken squad by squad. The final result is there are usually only five combat squads on campus at any particular moment. For those five squads, duty is twelve hours on, twelve hours off, but there are three shifts: Perhaps not the most efficient schedule. You can see double lines for 2-squad coverage, single lines for the 1-shift graveyard coverage. Note that there are 3 squads during the "wake-up, get to class" period, and 4 squads during the "out of class, afternoon energy" period. There's also three squads from shortly before official "lights out" until "way too early in the morning" (lots of troublemakers in that slot). But hmmm, there's a "hole" from 1 AM to 5 AM. If anyone's up to something sneaky, I wonder when they plan to do it? There is also a group of about twenty officers considered on administrative duty. These are candidates for the squad positions and can fill in when necessary. They handle most of the day-to-day activities such as traffic control, etc. They are expected to be trained and ready to fill in as needed but their duties and schedule tend to be less strenuous. Four to six of these people are usually on duty, operating out of the Admin building or assigned to monitoring and special services. Equipment Whateley security is equipped with some of the finest devices available, and some that are not usually available to anyone else. (Many of Whateley students do extra credit work devising some of these. The ones that can be operated by anyone are available for use if necessary. One of the big draws for potential recruits is the chance to play with some of these toys:) Along with conventional equipment, the officers will have some of the most advanced body armor available. This includes a helmet with built in multipurpose visor, (flash protection and sight enhancement), and an attachable respirator, (gas protection and even underwater breathing capability). Equipment will usually consist of a multipurpose selective automatic rifle, .308 cal. With an attachment similar to the m203 which can fire an electrical stun charge similar to a taser. The .308 was chosen for its knockdown power and the rounds used will be modified for this purpose. A nine millimeter pistol and combat knife are also basic equipment. They will also normally carry two each of stun gas, flash, smoke, and web/net grenades. Other equipment as necessary or depending on position in the squad. Most squads will have one or two carrying internal monitoring devices that allow them to monitor to some extent conditions in adjoining rooms and hallways. Heavier man portable equipment is available at need, but will only be released for use by whoever is in command at that time. This includes jet packs for flying and the like. Security also has two patrol cars assigned that are more for show than anything else as most parts of campus can be reached more quickly on foot. For those familiar with CHAMPIONS role playing, they will be similar to UNTIL and VIPER agents with better equipment on average. Theft: This is a crime so bad that both the good and bad officers will hate you. Officers have access to a lot of expensive equipment. You could make a nice fee by selling some to a street gang or small survivalist group. (Bigger groups don't need to buy from corrupt cops, they can go to an international supervillain arms dealer.) But if you steal from the force, you make everyone's job harder. That one time they really need the Gizmo Projector, it's missing. People get hurt. Bad. If an officer is caught stealing equipment, he quickly finds himself in a deadly situation with faulty equipment and no backup. In fact, Whateley has had 17 officers die in the line of duty since the sixties. Six of those were major tragedies, with full investigations (and a considerable amount of payback). Eleven were quickly glossed over as "hazards of duty" or "officer negligence." You figure it out. Current organization: Chief: Franklin Delarose Platoon 1 Senior Lieutenant Colin Forsyth *Squad 1: *Squad 2: *Squad 3: **Sidney Bellinger **Chet Haskins **Victor (background in Tennyo's story) Platoon 2 Lieutenant Christian Reynolds (eager beaver, wants to prove himself) *Squad 4: **Sgt. Harris **Kretch **Willkinson **Breen **Bradley Grimes **Randall. *Squad 5: **Tom (Tomikz?) **Michaels **Daniels *Squad 6: **Derek Johnson (Humanity First! mole)Note: In Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends Johnson had been reassigned to Squad 7, apparently as a temporary punishment. After his misadventures there, he apparently spent the next few months in the hospital, as per Ayla and the Networks. Platoon 3 Variously known as "The Bashers", "Simeon's Slugs" or "Payola Platoon", it concentrates the most corrupt officers. Lieutenant Simeon Trout *Squad 7: **Sgt. Hackitt **Joshua Green **Metler **Gary Trews **Daniels **Michaels *Squad 8: **Simpkins *Squad 9: Other personnel Sensor techs: Mark Mathews (6'3 black ex-marine) Admin: Dan Moore, Erickson(Computer expert), Sgt. Clay Buxton (corrupt, runs gambling and involved in "Palm" incident) Unknown: *Harry Vane *Mike Rorke Staff size: A security staff of nearly 80 officers, nearly 60 of them with military/SWAT training? Well, let's just say it's a tough school. And if you think these guys are a drain on the budget, you should see the construction/repair crew! Corruption and salary: Remember, over half the budget is coming from the side that sees world domination as an interesting pastime. So while most of the officers are good and true, there is another batch that is more concerned with observing the letter of the law (and not the spirit), making future employment contacts, and lining their pockets (either looking the other way or blatantly helping). Virtually all of this last variety is concentrated in Platoon 3. The board is well aware of the oddities of Platoon 3. If there is any serious injury or damage, Platoon 3 knows they'll be called on the carpet. They also know that anything below that (if they can get away with it) is considered to be just another educational tactic used by the school to educate their students in dealing with the "real world." By the way, when a squad from Platoon 3 takes graveyard shift, there's a pretty good chance that something's going down in the next two weeks. Leaks: Virtually everyone ("good" and "bad") is receiving alternate paychecks from intelligence services, clandestine organizations, military units, etc. (That's how the Crystal Wavers knew about Nikki so quickly.) Heck, the better contacts out there serve as "sources" for several services at the same time. Everyone (on the security force) knows this. They compete to keep the juicier tidbits to themselves, and keep it out of the official records. A computer hack won't be able to download your full record, because Officer A kept only private notes, to get a better fee (a scoop!) when he reported to Beijing and the Australian Order of Mystics. Not to say that you won't have records, just don't expect the security force to add much that's useful (or accurate). References Category:The Academy Category:Security